RWBY: Serpent's Rebirth
by Eden of Darkness
Summary: Snakes, they're described to be liars, deceivers and cheaters, but why? What makes them liars, is it because small snake can cause death? Why are they deceivers, is it because they're lack of limbs that one would think of them as harmless? How do they cheat, is it because they're poison can kill a man as easily as a knife? Perhaps it's because hatred runs through them.
1. The Ouroboros

A boy, around the age of 16, ran through the dark streets of the large city. The boy wore a black hoodie several times his size making his hands not even visible, with large green snake like eyes on top and on the back of the hoodie had an intricate green design of what seemed to resembled an ouroboros. He wore black jeans with light green paint splattered on them, as well as brown leather shoes.

Suddenly, a loud crash resounded through the silent night. The boy immediately started sprinting towards the sound to find a girl dressed in red and black wielding a giant scythe, surrounded by thugs. But, one thing, or I should say person, stood out to him. A man with orange hair and a cain in his hands.

"Torchwick!" The boy rushed him a small shine extending from his hidden arms and going far beyond behind him. Wires, small, almost invisible metal wires. As the boy swung his arm, while mid-swing he the wires were covered in a thick sheet of ice, creating a sort of extremely long claws.

"Well,well,well. It's been a while Snake Boy, hasn't it?" Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted thieves in Vale, blocked with his cane/weapon Melodic Cudgel.

"Where the hell is she?! Where the hell is the woman with the burning eyes?!" The boy yelled at the thief as he backed off. The ice seemed to have broken but was instantly replaced with electricity. The boy didn't move an inch but the electrified wires flew towards the thief. Roman had side stepped making the wires hit the wall, he proceeded to raised his cain and fire a shot at the boy.

In an instant the girl in red had grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of the way of the flare.

"Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly. The simply ripped his arm away from and looked around before seeing the thief climbing a ladder far away.

"Slippery bastard..." The boy muttered before turning to the girl in red scowling at her. "and stay out of my way, dammit!" Just like that the boy ran off after Roman.

"Is that really how you talk to someone who saved you?!" The girl in red yelled but got nothing except for the retreating figure of the boy. She simply sighed and turned to the shopkeeper. "You okay if I go after them?" The shopkeeper nodded and with that she set off.

As the boy finally made up the building he rushed Roman again with what seemed to be the outline of a snake made of wind by his side. The next instant the girl in red appeared next to the boy. "Persistent." The thief muttered before a Bullhead flew near the building for Roman to get in it. "End of the line, kids." Roman said before throwing a red Dust crystal and firing a round into it, causing a powerful explosion.

As he laughs and the smoke clears, he sees a figure on the roof and immediately stops laughing. A blond woman in a cape with a riding crop in hand. She pointed it at the Bullhead and purple streaks flew towards it making the aircraft toss around. Roman had disappeared into the cockpit and in his place came a woman with a single eye that looked to be like a flame.

The blond woman glowed purple for a moment before launching a purple blast above the aircraft before a dark clouds hovered over it and sharp, jagged hail falls and pierces it's metal shell. The woman shot a flame towards the mysterious blonde who deflects it but the flames rise into a burning pillar. As the blond woman backflips away, as the boy runs through the now dissipating flames. The explosion before had blown his hood off revealing striking golden eyes, pale, frail skin and green hair. On his face you would only be able to read rage, disgust, and pain. By his side there were two top halves of serpents, one made of electricity and the other water.

The boy shouted as he ran, dodging flames fired by the mysterious woman with the burning eye. He then sent the water snake ahead and then soon after the electric one. Either serpent was immediately dispelled by the flames and hit Bullhead harmlessly. As the little reaper retaliated by shooting her sniper/scythe and the boy still trying to harm the woman as she blocked every hit effortlessly. She then waved her hands as circles of fire appeared beneath their feet, the blonde pushed the girl in red and the golden eyed boy to safety with telekinesis.

As the Bullhead fly's off, the boy immediately recovers and jumps off the building trying to reach the Bullhead, but he becomes entrapped in a purple bubble. He punches the bubble in frustration and turns around with a glare.

The two children and the woman were now in an interrogation room. The room was dark, murky even. The only thing illuminating the room was a single light that shined upon the three figures. The woman walked around the two sitting at the table, a tablet in her hands. The girl in red seemed nervous, while the boy had his arms crossed a visible frown on his face.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman whose they learned was Glynda had started.

"They started it!" The girl in red named Ruby protested. The boy simply scoffed and turned his head.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby started smiling "...And a slap on the wrist." It was short lived as Glynda hit the table with her wand "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you two." She moved out of the way for a man in green stepped into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." The man leaned in near her. He then turned to the boy. "And you Elgin Ouroboros... you have golden eyes... how curious." Elgin simply raised an eyebrow. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He motioned to a video of them fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered nervously.

"Self taught..." Elgin muttered still looking angry.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby stated.

"I see..." He put the plate of cookies on the table. "And you taught yourself to use one of the most complex weapons to ever grace the world?" He asked looking Elgin.

"Didn't I just say that?" Elgin said directing his scowl at the man. Elgin looked to his side only to see more than half the plate was already cleared.

"Of course." The man said calmly before turning to Ruby again. "Well, I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Tashe mah uncle." She said with her mouth full of cookies. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She Said making some Kung-fu noises.

"So I've noticed." He said placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man said asked her.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She said and started talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She then gave a small giggle "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She concluded with a large smile

Glynda and the man in green study her. While Elgin looked at her a bit shocked as to how she spoke so fast.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Ozpin simply gave a smile. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby answered his greeting

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." The little reaper said.

Ozpin then exchanged glances with Glynda, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay. And what about you ?" He asked the silent boy.

The boy simply closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "I suppose if it'll make me stronger, I'll go to your school." And with that they were let out of the room to return to their homes.

Elgin POV

Damn them I was so goddamn close to getting that bitch. I unconsciously clenched my fist as I was on the airship to Beacon Academy. I was so close to killing that bitch, dammit!

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." A blond girl said rather loudly.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The girl from yesterday, Ruby if I'm right, answered.

Ugh, why the hell are they so loud? Sigh, if I have to deal with four years of this I don't think I'll make it through.

Suddenly a screen went on as a news anchor started speaking and showing a mug shot of Roman Torchwick. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

When he finished it changed to a female news anchor sitting at her desk. The picture changed from Roman to a group of faunas holding up signs in protest. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The feed was immediately cut to Glynda's face. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She said still in a stern voice.

"Who's that?" I heard the blond from earlier ask.

" My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." She simply said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she finished her speech the screen disappeared.

I then proceeded to look out the window. I'll admit the view of the city was something else entirely. I then hear a groan to see a student hunched over. Guess, the view isn't great for all us. A few seconds later he spews chunks all over the ground. Gross! Sigh, I guess it can't be that bad and when I'm done here I'll kill that bitch and the other one too. The one with eyes like Grimm.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

To say Beacon was big would be an understatement. One could already assume that Beacon, the most prestigious academy for Huntsman and Huntresses in training, would be bigger than your average school.

As students exited the airship, they observed their surroundings in awe. Beacon held a type of beauty all could appreciate, from its isolated position on a cliff, to its large clock tower that overlooked the entire campus. From a distance, one might even mistake it for a small city.

 _'Idiots, every single one of them.'_ Elgin thought as he passed various students gawking and idling around like the mindless creatures they were. _'I should've just declined that geezer's scholarship, instead of wasting my time with the morons here.'_

Hearing a groan from his side, Elgin looks over to see the boy who puked in the airship now puking in a trash can. Seeing the blond boy, had brought up a memory from the previous night.

* * *

Elgin had just exited an elevator to the top floor of a skyscraper, his hood now off revealing his green hair and brilliant golden eyes. The room he was in looked more like a lounge with two black sectional sofas, various expensive looking pictures hanging on the wall.

"'Sup?" Elgin said as he collapsed on a couch face first. Exhaustion had taken its toll on him as his adrenaline had worn off.

"Well, nice of you to finally get here. Do you even know what time it is?" The black haired man said from his desk, tapping away on his keyboard. "More importantly, where were you?"

"You know exactly where I was, Eb." Elgin responded, his face covered by a nearby pillow.

Ebony Graham, Vale's best and sought after, info broker. He could get any information you could think of, from a simple email address to highly classified Atlas military files.

If there was one word to describe his appearance, it would be: handsome. He looked around to be around his late twenties with neck-length black hair that seemed to spike up slightly. Glasses hung in front of storm gray eyes, that adorned his chiseled features. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with black dress pants and black leather shoes.

Ebony released a sigh, before removing his glasses. "Alright, I walked into that one. What, pray tell, took you so long. You would have been here ages ago, and before you say any snarky remark know this, I'm your legal guardian so it's practically my job to worry about you, now go ahead and tell me."

Elgin lazily moved his head to the side to make eye contact with Ebony. With a soft grunt Elgin spoke. "The police station."

"What?! You were arrested?!" Ebony screamed while pulling the green haired boy's cheeks.

"Ow!" Elgin screamed in pain before kicking his guardian in the chin sending him flying. "I didn't get arrested, you bastard! I only got called for questioning, and you should be happy I got a scholarship!" He yelled in frustration as Ebony got up from the ground.

"Wait, scholarship like for school, we are talking about the same thing right?" Ebony asked in surprise.

"Yes for school, more precisely, Beacon Academy. What other scholarship is there, idiot." Elgin said with a huff, as he crossed his arms.

"You do realize school means you need to socialize and, you and socializing aren't on the best of terms." The black haired man said rubbing his pained chin.

"Tsk, I know I'm not the most amiable of people, but I could get by with little interaction." Elgin said as he looked away.

"El, it's like I always say, 'In life you always need allies, or the world itself shall push you to your knees'. You really should take it into consideration." The info broker said in a sagely tone.

"Yeah, yeah you've drilled that into me for three years straight, I won't be able to forget it." Elgin said as a small smile graced his face.

"Maybe I should say it more often to get it through that thick skull of yours." Ebony responded as a warm smile graced his features before he embraced Elgin in a tight embrace. "Listen El, you already know I think of you as the son I could never have, and I know I don't say this as often but, I love you."

"J-jeez, I already know that, and don't worry... I'll swing by when I get the chance to. Love you too, dad." Elgin said with a small blush of embarrassment.

They stood there for a moment, no one saying anything, not a sound to be heard. Just the two of them, son and father embracing each other in their warmth.

"And, make sure to come back with a girlfriend." And with that said Elgin let go immediately while looking at him with annoyance.

"Aaaand, there you go, you just ruined the mood." Elgin complained, Ebony simply chuckled.

* * *

With a sigh, Elgin walked towards the blonde male hunch over the trash can. Walking towards him while pulling out a pack of mints and putting it on the side of the trash can, he reluctantly patted the boy on the back before saying "Here, no one wants to smell your rancid breath later." With that Elgin left the blonde to his disgusting suffering.

While walking towards the centre of Beacon, Elgin heard an explosion. Choosing to groan in annoyance, he simply continued on his leisurely way while putting on one of his gloves on.

As he got to the source he saw a white haired girl, most likely a Schnee, arguing with the girl from last night, Ruby Rose if his memory served right.

The instant Elgin passed them the Schnee trudged away angrily, the little started falling. The instant she tipped over thin wires had wrapped around her her wrist and waist to stabilize her. With a flick of his wrist, Elgin sent Ruby back to her her feet, before unwrapping her.

Slightly turning his head towards her, Elgin spoke. "Take that as my thanks for helping me yesterday." He said at the wide eyed Ruby. With that Elgin walked away with an annoyed sigh.

"H-hey, wait!" Ruby called out for him, but he just continued walking not looking back.

 _'Why, in the ever living hell, are they following me?!'_ Elgin thought as he clenched his fists in frustration.

Ruby Rose and the now named Jaune Arc, had started following Elgin, much to his displeasure. To make it worse they wouldn't stop their incessant ramblings.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune complained and to his chagrin Ruby mocked Jaune with a small laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby explained

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retaliated back with his own title.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Ruby complained with a small huff.

 _'Arguing about such trivial matters. Hmph, a pack of fools.'_ Elgin thought as he rubbed his temples from the growing headache.

As Jaune and Ruby laugh at their expense an awkward silence befell on the party. Awkward as it may be, to Elgin it was silence altogether.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe and stabbed it into the ground.

 _'God, what did I do to suffer like this?'_ Elgin cried in his head as they started a new conversation.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned in amazement.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said with a proud smile

"A-wha...?" Jaune questioned looking absolutely confused at the term.

Ruby cocks the scythe, as she still held that proud smile before explaining. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune gawked in amazement.

"So what've you got?" Ruby questioned in general curiosity.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune was slightly taken aback slightly before taking his sword out of the scabbard "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby gawked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said before grabbing his scabbard and raising it to his arm and expanding the metal into his defence.

Ruby had gone up and started touching the shield "So, what do they do?" She questioned.

Jaune had started fumbling with the shield as it retracted off his arm, then expanded, and retracted again before he put it back in its place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Your wrong." Elgin spoke up. "It would be heavier than its shield form. It may be more compact, but it's density has increased." While looking over to them. His golden eyes clearly visible from under his hood.

"Huh, yeah I guess you're right." Ruby seemed to think about it. "So, how about you what do you have?"

"Orpheus." Was all that came out of Elgin's mouth.

"Orpheus?" Ruby and Jaune seemed confused by his answer.

With a sigh, Elgin slightly raised his sleeve to reveal a black leather glove with what seemed to be a large bump at the centre of the glove, finally tiny little metal bits were positioned at the knuckle. The bump opened to reveal, minuscule Dust vials positioned in an organized circle.

"Awesome! Wires, right? That's how you were able to do all that awesome stuff! They're so thin you almost can't even see it. That's so cool." Ruby said while she went and gently touched his gloved hand.

In response to her actions, Elgin pulled his hand away, removed Orpheus and stuffed it in his pockets.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Jaune asked the pair.

"I don't know! I was following him." Ruby said pointing at Elgin.

The hooded boy simply cursed something incomprehensible before looking at the two and saying "Just follow me." To that the two nodded.

* * *

As their small party of three had entered the large auditorium someone's voice rang through the chattering crowd.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" They called

In response the group looked over to see a blonde girl waving at them. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" With that the little reaper left.

"Hey, wait!" At his failed attempt Jaune sighed "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?! Oh well, I guess we could still sti-" When turned to Elgin he had only found an empty spot. "Oh come on!"

Elgin, who had immediately abandoned the group, had gone to the back of the auditorium and isolated himself in the back of the auditorium. As he got comfortable while leaning on a wall Ozpin, the headmaster walked on stage.

"I'll... keep this brief." The headmaster started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." To this would be students started to whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he had left the stage.

 _'He's right.'_ Elgin thought. _'There are talented individuals in this crowd. We just don't know which ones, but I bet the initiation will prove who here is either nothing but useless prey or an apex predator.'_

With that Elgin left for the ballroom as instructed, followed by the other students.

* * *

Throughout the ballroom sleeping bags had been laid out by various students. One of these students being Ruby Rose, now grabbed in pajamas, was writing in what seemed to be a journal. Suddenly, a head of long blonde hair crashed next to her, her half-sister Yang Xiao Long.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said excitedly.

Ruby had continued writing in her journal, not bothering to look up. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she watched several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which made her groan before returning her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

Ruby had paused writing, to look at her sister. "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang said before being knocked back as Ruby launched at her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby complained. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's... nice! There's also Elgin, too! There you go! Plus two friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

To this Ruby turned to lay on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend and I think Elgin was just putting up with Jaune and I. Back to zero..." Ruby had sat up slightly to look at where Elgin was. He was now dressed in a yellow and black graphic shirt and black shorts, he was just sitting there looking at the shattered moon while a pair of headphones hung around his ears.

"C'mon you're just saying that and there's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said trying to cheer her sister up, in return she was just hit with another pillow to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Suddenly the hall seem to glow brighter, that's when the two sisters noticed a candle being lit by a black haired girl who was reading a book.

"That girl..." Ruby muttered.

"You know her?" The blonde girl asked her sister.

"Not really." Ruby replied. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said as she grabbed her sister's arms and pulled her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled in panic.

The black haired girl looked over her book only to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she lead her sister over to her spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang said in a singsong voice. "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" " the black haired girl asked Ruby.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby said with an awkward smile. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." Was all the black haired girl said before being invested by her book again.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her sister.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispered back before going back to smiling.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked.

The black haired girl sighed in annoyance as she was distracted yet again. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Thanks!" Blake responded now irritated by their constant distractions.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang complemented.

"Right..." Blake simply responded.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked as Ruby laughed uncomfortably.

"Yes - it's lovely!" Blake said. "Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang still oblivious to the about them leaving she continued. "That I will continue to read." As they still stood there she chose to make it obvious. "As soon as you leave!"

Finally understanding Yang turned to Ruby before saying "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

Blake seemed surprised at the question and responded with a simple, "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked once more.

"Well..." Blake thought for a second "i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby told the bowed girl.

With a small laugh, Blake asked Ruby. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby started. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake said with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here!" Ruby stated. "To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she lifted her sister in the air with a hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby yelled as she tried to kick out of her sister's grip. Suddenly, the sisterly bonding evolved into a small scale battle between the two.

Through the whole scene Blake silently laughed at the sisters. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Blake was quickly cut off as Weiss stormed onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby had trapped Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Yang and Weiss' eyes met and at the sight of each other they both complained. "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" The snowy haired heiress complained.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby shot back.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang defended.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss stated.

Blake, who simply rolled her eyes at the bickering of the three, simply closed her book, reached over to grab her candle, and blew it out, enveloping the ballroom in the dull light of the moon.

Unknowingly to any of them, Elgin had listened in on their conversation. As it finished he turned his body and muttered one thing before falling asleep. "Peace, is just a childish dream..."


	3. Memento Mori

_Flames._

 _That was all the eye could see for miles. In the center a young green haired boy wept, a tall featureless figure, cradled in his arms. Blood and soot, covered the child from head to toe._

 _"How pathetic, to think they posed a threat. Yet the amount of information they had on us is troubling." A voice said as it rang out the weeping child, making him look up._

 _Again, two featureless figures looked at him from a few feet away. The only thing that caught his attention was their eyes, one had eyes of the creatures of Grimm, the other had eyes that seemed to burn like the fires of hell itself._

 _Seeing those eyes had triggered something to snap within the boy._

 _It was rage. Pure, unadulterated rage._

 _With a burst of speed, he ran towards the duo, with the intent to do any sort of harm to them._

 _Before he could even take another step, an unbearable pain spread throughout his body. Looking down, he saw a large pitch black chain sticking through his chest. There seemed to be wild, lime green flames covering the chain, looking further he spotted a black, metallic snake head at the end of the chain._

 _For some reason, he felt a sense of betrayal before the chain was forcefully yanked out of him. With the last of his strength, he brought a hand to the spot where the chain had penetrated, yet there was no wound._

 _And with that, his vision was embraced by darkness._

* * *

Elgin suddenly jolted out of bed, he was panting, his eyes darted around the room in a panicky fashion. Cold sweat beaded his face, a wet sensation hit hand. He brought his hand to his tear stained cheeks and wiped them.

"Dammit, I need some fresh air..." Elgin muttered as he tiptoed his way to the courtyard. Exiting the ballroom he took a large breath of the crisp, night air. "It's been three goddamn years since then, why the hell is this stupid PTSD crap still effecting me..." The boy grumbled. "Stupid brain, why the hell do you have to make me forcefully forget key details? It would make everything easier if I knew what they actually look like."

That was when he noticed a lone figure sitting on a patch of grass. In the pale light of the moon Elgin could make out short blue hair and noticeable wolf-like ears and tail. Deciding to pass the hours he trudged towards the lone girl.

As he got closer to her he could see that her eyes were closed, each step he took her ears twitched. She wore a simple white tank-top with a small silver jacket to cover her up from the cool, night air. She also wore black pajama bottoms and around her neck ,was a closed locket in pristine condition. And in overall height she was quite short.

"Didn't think anyone else would be up at this time. Mind if I sit here?" The green haired boy asked.

"Do what you want." The wolf faunus responded firmly, her eyes still closed. Doing so, Elgin had settled into a comfortable position and stared off into the starry horizon. An awkward silence fell upon the two, deciding to break the ice, Elgin decide to start up a conversation.

"So..., nice to meet ya. My name's Elgin. Elgin Ouroboros." He said awkwardly.

That was when her eyes opened. Gold met amber. "Luna Midnight." She simply stated, when she spoke he saw that her teeth were slightly sharper than a normal human's. "Tell me Elgin, why do you fight?" She asked looking directly at him, her stoic expression not once faltering. "Your eyes hold something akin either to hate or despair. I feel as though I must conclude my suspicion."

"Why I fight, huh?" Elgin seem to ponder. "I guess, I fight for death. I'm after some people who I want dead. Simple as that." He said offhandedly.

"I see, how repulsive. I've seen so much death already, it had become a norm yet I'm sickened by it." She said as her ears started to droop slightly, but quickly returned to normal. "Know this Elgin, do what you'd do for others, what you would to yourself."

"What the the hell are you even talking about, killing, death? There's no reason to be afraid of death." Elgin said, making the wolf faunus' eyes widen.

"What's there to be afraid of? What about the fact that you're practically fading from existence. You'll be forgotten, without a mark left on the world!" She said, her body shaking in anger.

"Maybe so, but you know what that won't make a difference, you'll fade away eventually. You want to know what, I don't think anyone's afraid of death, they're only afraid of the unknown.

"Fear of the unknown comes from lack of understanding. If you don't care to understand what you can't explain, you can't fear it. Rather than fear, I have strange sort of apathy towards dying. My moto is 'Memento Mori: remember that you are mortal, yet no man, legend or god will quench my rage'." Elgin finished.

"How foolish of you. You see life only as a hindrance to your idiotic goal." Luna said while standing up. "People like you are nothing but scum." With that she started to walk off.

"You don't think I know that!" Elgin called out, making Luna stop in her dead track. "Yeah, I know I'm the cream of the crop for assholes, the captain of the prick brigade." Elgin said, he could have sworn he heard the wolf faunus as if there was an actual prick brigade, but he chose to ignore it. "I could go on and on, but I get it I'm an ass. I already know that taking someone else's life can never be justified, but that's the only way I can think of stopping them. I don't want anyone to have everything taken away right before their eyes, that's why I'm after them." He concluded, Luna just stood there motionless.

It felt like hours before she finally spoke. "I...see, have a good night, Elgin." She sounded somewhat conflicted to speak before she walked back to the ballroom.

"I doubt I will..." Elgin muttered.

* * *

Elgin stifled a yawn, as he closed his locker.

"Are you okay, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all." The red reaper asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I had like ten cups of coffee." Elgin replied offhandedly, as he slipped Orpheus on.

"Are you sure, you got huge bags under your eyes." The blond bombshell asked. Elgin simply sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to play twenty, goddamn, questions so I'm gonna leave and you too aren't gonna follow me, okay? Okay." And with that he stormed off, leaving a fuming Yang and Ruby trying to calm her.

As Elgin walked out of the locker room, he noticed a familiar head of blue hair. Deciding to strike a conversation again he went up to the wolf faunus.

Before Elgin could even open his mouth Luna began to speak. "In what way may I help you, Elgin." She said turning around to look at him. "You look like trash, by the way." She pointed out, she was as stoic as ever.

"Oh, thanks for noticing, it's a new look I've been trying to pull off." The green haired boy said sarcastically.

"Really, I don't think it suits you well." She said seriously.

"I was being sarcastic, shorty." He said bending down to her height. Her eyebrow visibly twitched at the teasing, she simply responded by hitting on the head. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard y'know. Anyways, I was curious about something."

"Go ahead, shoot." Luna said.

"Well, you asked me why I fight, so I was curious about your reason." He asked as they walked towards the cliff.

"I fight to protect. I was raised with the belief that if you love something, you should guard it with your life." She explained.

"Your parents must be proud to have you following such a righteous path." She visibly flinched at his comment. "Something wrong?"

She stayed silent for a moment before releasing her breath, that she unconsciously held in. "When I was young, I used to live outside the walls. It was a relatively small town, quaint if you will. We all treated each other as an extension to our own family. I was around six when everything I knew went to hell.

"The day started out like normal, nothing was out of the usual. As the sun started to set, the peaceful life I knew was gone in an instant. Apparently, some crazed cult decided to use my village as a sacrifice. My friends- no my family, were killed right before my eyes. I was eventually found by a Huntsman, and was brought to an orphanage in Vale. Yet, because of my faunus heritage, I was transferred from orphanage to orphanage a lot. Every time I transferred orphanage I would always had been friends with every other child there. It was then I realized that I grew a fondness for Vale and it's people, and so I decided that I would get stronger and protect what I love."

The entire time Elgin had been listening attentively, taking note of every key detail. "Welcome to the club, I guess..." Elgin muttered making Luna hum in confusion. "I mean the whole tragic backstory crap. I can't exactly remember a few key details, but I think it was about three years ago, when I was thirteen."

"Wait, your only sixteen?" The wolf faunus asked and was replied with a nod. "I guess your younger than most of us here."

"No shit, captain obvious." Elgin spat out, in return he was met with a slap behind the head. "Damn it, stop hitting me. Anyways, I watched my family die, pretty sure I was supposed to die too, but I guess I'm one persistent bastard. I spent a year on the street, I had to get food somehow, be it doing some sketchy deals or stealing it sometimes. I was then picked up by a certain info broker and adopted by him, the rest is history."

"Future murderer, and an active criminal. You really are the worst of worst." Luna said wryly and Elgin swore he could see a hint of amusement in her ever stoic demeanour. "Yet your surprisingly easy to open up to." With that their little story telling session was over as they reached the cliff.

* * *

The cliff overlooked the Emerald Forest, an almost never ending sea of green.

Students had started to gather at the cliff, each of them patiently waiting on a silver square that faced the ocean of trees. In front of the would-be students, stood the silver haired headmaster and his blond assistant.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The headmaster said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." The assistant stated.

"What? Ohhh..." Elgin heard the silver eyed girl complain

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued. A groan of annoyance was heard throughout the group of students. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" The little reaper complained.

 _'Can you get any louder, and we don't need your second hand comments.'_ Elgin taught as he unconsciously clenched his fist.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin warned the group, a nervous laugh was heard throughout the crowd. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune called out to the headmaster

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as he obviously ignored the blond boy.

Elgin simply slid his leg back and crouched slightly effecting his centre of gravity.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune called out desperately "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." That was the last thing Elgin heard before he was shot into the air.

 _'How the hell am I gonna do this? The wind's to powerful up here to properly set up Orpheus... That's it!'_

Applying a small amount of ice Dust, the wires on Orpheus became heavy enough to control in the powerful draft of wind.

As he neared the bush, he dispersed of the ice and immediately replaced the wiring with gravity Dust and wind Dust. Slowing his descent to a hover above terra firma, he dispelled the Dust as he touched the earth, pulled up his hood and began his trek through the woods.

"That crazy old coot, what the ever living hell goes through his head, launching students off a damn cliff. And don't think I didn't see that damn amused smirk when you launched me." The boy ranted to himself as he arrived to a clearing. That's when he heard a chorus of growls.

In an instant he was surrounded by dozens of beasts. Fur as black as the void, blood red piercing eyes that held only destruction, bone like armour covered it's body as well as a bony mask, and lycanthrope-like features.

Beowolves.

Elgin simply stood in the centre of the ring of Grimm. Releasing a sigh, he rolled his shoulders slightly and then chaos ensued.

 **Play BGM: Rebellion L.A. Vocal version- BlazBlue OST**

 **Everything was broken here without a trace**

The first wave came as they pounced for the hooded boy.

 **You can never come back to the past**

The few who decided to jump were immediately cut to pieces.

 **Nobody knows, so why are you breathing,**

Dozens came by a simple charge, the boy only stood still at the sight of the battalion of monsters.

 **Why are you living?**

 **In the pain and the grief of losing one?**

As they neared he advanced towards them at a slow walking space.

 **Lose it! Lose it! Lose it!**

As the first few were a couple of feet away Elgin increased his pace.

 **Go! Get rage! Get rage!**

That was until he went into a full sprint.

 **All or nothing, now you must change the world**

He wrapped a strand of Orpheus' wires around the neck of one of the Beowolves.

 **Deep inside, you will rage, alone in the world**

 **Believe in what you know is true**

Elgin twisted his body so his feet were planted firmly on the back of the Beowolf.

 **Twist of fate**

 **Even though it's colder than death, you'll break everything.**

 **So everything broken is brave.**

Applying wind Dust to Orpheus, a powerful gust of wind broke out.

 **Everything was broken here without a trace**

 **You can never go back to the past**

 **Nobody knows, so why are you breathing,**

 **Why are you living?**

With a clench of his fists the Beowolf had been thoroughly decapitated and Elgin had been sent sailing through air from the Dust.

 **Lose it! Lose it! Lose it!**

 **Lose it! You know it**

As he sailed through the air, the outline of two serpents had appeared by his side.

 **Just get rage, damn it!**

 **All or nothing, now you must change the world**

The outline on his left had started to glow black and the right one had flames licking off it.

 **Believe in what you know is true**

With that, the two outlines crashed down earth raising earth in its powerful impact.

 **Twist of fate**

 **Even though it's colder than death, you'll break everything.**

As Elgin's feet touched the ground he noticed the smarter Beowolves stayed back.

 **Go down with darkness now**

Elgin proceeded to remove his hood.

 **You can feel it**

His eyes closed, the beasts considered it as a sign of surrender.

 **Out of control**

The Grimm had quickly charged again.

 **So fly into a rage**

As Elgin opened his eyes they had changed. His eyes seemed to glow slightly and were slitted like a snake. Suddenly the area around them had been turned to stone, Grimm included.

 **Lose it! Lose it! Lose it!**

Though a couple had remained, it was now the size of a small pack.

 **All or nothing, now you must change the world**

Half of them had their maws slammed shut making their serrated teeth cut through their gums.

 **Deep inside, you will rage, alone in the world**

Some had their maws cut off making them howl in pain.

 **'Cause you believe it's brave**

Yet they all suffered the same faith of having their neck snapped by being suddenly being pulled up and being hung from nearby trees.

 **So everything broken is brave.**

Just like that the battle was over.

 **BGM Stop**

Elgin panted slightly as the Grimm slowly turned to black dust and disappeared.

"That was epic! You looked so cool especially when you pulled your hood off that was, like, super dramatic but still awesome! That was your semblance right? What is it?" Someone, clearly female, said, who? Elgin didn't care who she was so he pulled his hood up and started walking off. "Hey, wait! We're partners now you can't leave me!"

"If I remember correctly, we had to make eye contact and I definitely didn't make eye contact you so buzz off!" Elgin said as he continued walking off.

Her footsteps seemed to get closer so Elgin simply stared at the ground as he walked away.

As he walked away he saw black boots that reached to the upper thighs of the person. What seemed to be black shorts covered the would be exposed skin if said person.

Suddenly, two soft hands touched his cheeks trying to lift his head, but proved to be a futile attempt. The next thing he knew the person started to move his head sideways, the person continued this until moving his neck any further would surely snap it.

"Okay, fine! We're partners, just stop trying to break my neck you psychotic bitch!" Elgin yelled as the person released his head.

Finally getting a better look at the person, the person was, as thought, female. She had white hair tied in a ponytail, soft looking pale white skin and crimson eyes, that held a certain type of familiarity that he hated. He noticed that her outfits top consisted of a sleeveless skintight suit and an amulet the shape of, what appeared to be a dragon, hung around her neck. She now held a large satisfied grin, much to Elgin's annoyance.

Next to her was two large curved pieces of metal that looked to be able to cut near anything. Three black spikes adorned each of the outer parts of the metals as well as the top.

"Name's Aeris Vermillion. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended hand towards the hooded boy.

He just stared at her hand for a moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

Elgin looked back slightly at Aeris' motionless form her hand, still outstretched. Rolling his eyes, Elgin walked up to her and was about to scold her but quickly shut his mouth as he saw her face. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she looked absolutely appalled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elgin asked and she started to tremble and clenching her teeth, the green haired boy started to get worried.

" .Hand." The white haired girl said through clenched teeth. Elgin just gave an annoyed sigh.

"The hell? No, c'mon we don't have all day. If you don't start walking I'm leaving you for dead." He said as he started to walk out of the clearing.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, Elgin looked back to see Aeris, finally complying, who was following behind him holding the pieces of metal, one in each hand.

'How the hell? One of those things is as big as her, she doesn't even look like she's struggling to hold them! No, you know what fuck this I'm not even gonna ask.' Elgin thoughts were cutoff when Aeris started to speak.

"It's a shield." She said, as she hefted them up. "They interlock like this." She put each end together resulting in the sound of a noticeable hiss. "And then, boom!" A javelin tip jutted out of the centre of the shield giving it a deadly edge. "Isn't Perished Blessing awesome!"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Elgin said offhandedly. "So what's your story?"

"Story?" Aeris asked the golden eyed male.

"Yeah, story. Everyone I've held a decent conversation with, even if it maybe one, had some sort of tragic backstory. So I'm wondering if you got one." He explained to the crimson eyed girl, who nodded her head in understanding.

"I dunno." Was all she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Elgin asked as one of his eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I really don't know. All I remember is just waking up around a month ago with Perished Blessing in hand, fighting some guy who tried to attack me, got a scholarship for Beacon and my name. That's it!" Aeris explained.

"So your an amnesiac, huh? By the way you asked before, my semblance, I call it Gorgon's Eye, it can turn pretty much into stone. Well whatever, we're here anyways." He said as they exited the bush and arrived at some ruined temple. He then saw a familliar face in the centre of the temple.

"Seems we meet again, scum." The wolf faunus said, now adorned in her battle gear.

She wore the same silver jacket from the previous night and now had black earrings on. She now had a brown jumpsuit on and white boots that were uneven, as well as the same coloured leggings. The locket still hung around her neck.

"Nice to see you too, asshole." He said giving a light glare at the blue haired girl.

"I sense some sort of hate towards each other." A toneless voice said.

"Hm?" Elgin said looking to the side hearing the new voice.

He saw a boy, almost as short as Luna. He had pale white skin, red and black hair with messy bangs that completely covered the right side of his face and the left side only slightly covered his ear a few strands fell upon his slightly exposed face. He wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt that both had black trims and a red collar with what seemed to be a gem at the centre of it. Two red belts adorned his waist and four black belts, two around each leg and loose dark boots. Finally, he had finished his look with a jacket and dark black eyes. That was when Elgin noticed the jagged scar on his face, he wouldn't pry at it yet. He also, despite his brutish appearance, seemed to hold great knowledge.

The hooded boy looked over at the blue haired faunus questioning her silently.

"My partner, Gary Blue. She said pointing at the mentioned.

"What's his little quirk?" Elgin asked her. "Name's Elgin, by the way."

"From what I could tell he seems to be absolutely emotionless, stone cold even." Luna clarified. "By the way care to introduce yourself?" Luna said as she looked at Aeris.

The white haired girl, puffed out her chest and gave proud smirk before answering, promptly before being cutoff by her partner.

"Her name's Aeris Vermillion, and she's the idiot I'm stuck with for four years." Elgin explained, making Aeris seemingly deflate.

As they walked towards the ruin the artifacts were clearly chess pieces, more specifically black pawns. As they each picked up a pawn, the earth rumbled.

"An earthquake?!" Elgin heard Aeris yell. That was when a gigantic pitch black worm pierced the earth, it's body covered in bony spikes, various parts of its head spun like a drill, on its mouth protruded multiple razor sharp mandibles, the worst part though is that it headed straight for them. Each of them ran off in a separate direction avoiding the titanic worm.

"What in the ever living fuck is that ting?!" Elgin questioned as he and his colleagues recovered.

"That would be a Sandworm, native to Vacuo. This species of Grimm usually migrate near Vale during late summer and leave just before spring arrives." Gary explained as he got back up from a dive.

"Didn't need an entire history lesson, but thanks anyways." Elgin said as he rolled his eyes.

"I should also mention they can spit acid." Gary said emotionlessly as ever. Elgin simply sighed in frustration as he kicked the dirt near him.

"Are you guys okay?!" They heard Aeris call out to them.

"We're good here, how about you two?" Elgin asked giving a thumbs up to them.

"Don't underestimate us, scum." Luna said as she targeted Elgin as much as it irked him. Then the earth shook again much to their distress.

"Elgin, go and set wires in the forest. Make them start off as low as you can and progressively make them higher. Aeris, provide protection for Luna and I. Luna, provide cover fire for me while I build up my strength and weaken it." Gary ordered, as he spoke a glint of metal escaped from his mouth.

 _'Definitely a brutish appearance.'_ Elgin thought dryly.

"Wait a minute, why the hell are you ordering us around?" Elgin asked ever so rudely.

"Just follow his plan, everything he's done since this point has been working well. So, follow his orders, scum." Luna said sternly. With that, Elgin reentered the woods, albeit angrily.

* * *

Luna pulled out her weapons, two crossbows that were primarily blue yet had a tint of green on it, on the crossbow a purple start adorned each side. This was her weapon, Starblaster.

It was now Gary's turn as he pulled on a crimson sheath that had golden edges on it. Pulling on the golden hilt protruding from its sheath, he pulled out a sword with a dark fiery aura that seemed to emanate from the blade itself. This was his trusty blade, Siegfried.

The earth then rumbled as the Samdworm rose from the earth. As it noticed the would-be Hunters, it immediately became hostile. The worm hissed and hissed trying to intimidate its foes, yet their courage would not waver.

With that, the fight begun. As the Grimm rushed the group, Aeris had defended them making the Sandworm slam into Perished Blessing making them both stagger back.

With the Sandworm dazed, Gary released a series of slashes of Siegfried and using his semblance, Vitality Absorption, making each strike more powerful than the previous. With Luna sending a volley of bolts at the Sandworm it quickly began to grow desperate, it now began to spit acid.

"Watch out!" Aeris called out as the acid made contact with what seemed to be ethereal pentagons that acted as a sort of wall between the dangerous liquid and her comrades. With that the Sandworm quickly inched away into the woods as they were distracted.

"Luna your semblance is Moon Empowerment and it grants you higher physical aptitude, correct?" Gary asked quickly to his partner.

"Yes, why do ask?" The blue haired faunus questioned.

"Would you be able to increase your speed with it?" The red haired boy questioned.

"I suppose I could boost more strength to my legs and increase my speed." She said as she clutched he chin with her fingers.

"Good, Luna go after the Sandworm, we just need Elgin to slow it down a bit for you to deal the final blow to it. Can I trust you with this task?" He asked his partner in a flat tone of voice and was responded by a nod.

Luna then started to glow a brilliant silver light and in a burst of speed, she was gone.

Elgin had climbed a tree as soon as he felt a small tug on one of Orpheus' wires and prepared himself by turning a nearby tree into solid stone.

* * *

 _'Hmph, ordering me around like some kind of lap dog, who the hell does he think he is. I get the feeling this won't be the last time this happens, oh woe is me.'_ Elgin thought sorrowfully as the vibrations from Orpheus' strings got more powerful.

Finally, the titanic Grimm passed by crushing trees as it passed slowly by him. As it passed by Elgin jumped from his perch on the tree and set himself behind the stone tree. He then planted his feet firmly on the trunk of said tree as the worm slowly tried to pull away from the wiring. Yet the Sandworm's attempt of escape was futile as Elgin held it in place with his arms near damn popping out of their sockets.

Next thing he knew, a streak of silver zipped by him slicing the Sandworm in half.

'The fuck was that? You know, I've really been asking that way too much nowadays.' Elgin thought as he landed on his back from the stop of resistance.

"Are you alright, scum." He heard the wolf faunus ask as he sat up. She now had a sabre in her hands, the hilt was an beautiful shade of azure and the blade itself seemed to be crystal-like colour.

"Almost ripped my arms off my body but other than that, just fucking peachy." Elgin replied while rolling his shoulders.

"Come on, we don't want to keep our partners waiting, scum." Luna said as she walked away from the scene.

"Stop calling me that, you ass!" Elgin complained as he stared at Luna's retreating form.

"Hurry it up, trash!" The blue haired girl called out and received an annoyed sigh.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called upon the students, as their pictures appeared on the screen "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

"I already don't like 'em. They look like a couple of douchebags anyways." Elgin told his 'friends'.

"I could say the same for you." Aeris said with a sly smile.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called upon the four students. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amongst the audience clapping, the orange haired girl grinned and hugged the black haired male next to her. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune echoed incredulously.

"Congratulations, young man." The headmaster nodded them off the stage. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

"And finally: Luna Midnight. Aeris Vermillion. Gary Blue. Elgin Ouroboros. The four of you retrieved the black pawn. From this day forward, you will work together as Team GALE. Led by... Gary Blue!" The headmaster announced.

Suddenly, Aeris snatched the mic out of Ozpin's hands, much to everyone's surprise. "I'd just like to thank-" She began and was immediately cutoff by Elgin grabbing the microphone out of her hands and returning it to Ozpin.

"C'mon you idiot stop embarrassing yourself." Elgin told her as he dragged her offstage by pulling on her ponytail.

Clearing his throat the headmaster continued. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And so the adventure begins. It seems that these chapters get longer and longer. Anyways thank you Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for the creation of Luna Midnight and Gary Blue.**

 **No bash on other RWBY fanfic authors, but you kinda made making the main OC the leader of a team a cliche. So I decided to make Elgin just a regular status position on the team. I really don't know why it was so hard creating a team name when it was right in front of me.**

 **And I know this is seven days late, but rest in peace Monty Oum, you will be missed dearly.**

 **Well that's all for now, see ya next time and feel free to leave reviews and comments.**


End file.
